Corpse Party: Blood is RED
by Lavernius Tucker The Aqua Man
Summary: 9 Classes... 9 Students... Hmmmmm... Duh, I don't own TF2 or Corpse Party!
1. Chapter 1

9 Classes, 9 students, hmmmm…

Well, you know the story, 9 teenagers do a charm and end up in a hellish school. The loop never ends. Suffering, death, and misery are inevitable-or is it?

As the morning train doors opened up, numbers of students of Kisaragi Academy got off, running toward the school. As they did, 2 unusual people who stood out stepped off. One of the persons was a male in his early 20s. He had a hat on and a red tee with dog tags hanging from his neck. He looked extremely annoyed at the person he was with. "Oh, wow! A schoolboy! Real original!" He said. The man walking with him, a tall, dark man with a tuxedo suit and a ski mask covering his face, but through the mouth and eye slits he was visibly tired of his friend's complaining. "If you don't like it, I heard they need a new janitor," He shot back. His friend scoffed. "Yeah, yeah, real funny, Spy. I'm telling you, this is gonna be THE DUMBEST JOB we have ever done. I mean, seriously, the Administrator couldn't give me a better undercover job then this?" As they entered the school, Spy-the person the young man was talking to-pulled him aside. "The Administrator will give you no more undercover jobs, seeing as how you would like to announce our job to the entire building, Scout." He hissed. Scout put his hands up. "Relax, relax." He whispered. "You know, just 'cuz you're the Spy, doesn't mean you're the only one who can go stealth-mode." The two continued walking. "Well, I hope you can prove to me your 'stealth-mode' experience by simply acting your given role," Spy remarked. "Ah, this should be the classroom." They both turned and walked into a room with a sign overhead that said "Class 2-9" in japanese characters. The teacher inside the room looked over and smiled. "Ahh, you must be the American exchange student! Welcome!" She walked over and put her hand out. Spy shook it. "Please do excuse my face mask, Miss…?" "Yui, Miss Yui." She exclaimed. "And don't worry about it, we here at Kisaragi Academy are very accepting of one another!" "Excellent. Well, this is the student. Jeremy is his name." "Hello, Jeremy! Welcome to your new school!" Miss Yui shaked Scout's hand. "Thanks. Err, my friends call me Scout." He said in reply. "Well, Scout, let's get you situated. First, I should find someone to show you around. Satoshi! Can you come here for a second?" A boy with a white shirt on with brown hair came over. "Yes, Miss Yui?" He asked. "Satoshi, this is Scout. He is the new American exchange student. Would you show him around?" "Sure, Sensei. Hey, Scout." The boy smiled and shook his hand. "Well, I can see everything is well, I shall be going now." Spy said. "Goodbye now, Son." Scout's eyes perked wide open in annoyance. "C'mon, Scout. I'll show you around." Satoshi said. When no one was looking, Scout looked at Spy and mouthed the words "Screw you". Spy smirked and left the classroom. As he walked out, he stopped in front of a man in overalls and a hardhat. He spoke in a Texas drawl. "So, didja get String Bean in?" He asked. "Yes, fortunately. I hope that he can stand one day without doing something utterly stupid."


	2. Chapter 2

"And over here are the bathrooms. Well, the one I use." Satoshi and Scout were out in the hall walking together. "Nothing special about them, really." Scout looked over at the stalls. "I remember this one time, I went into a public bathroom in Boston. Big mistake. Y'know what the difference is between those things and murder scenes? Murder scenes usually get cleaned up!" Satoshi laughed. "Are they really that bad?" Scout shook his head. "Nah, come to think of it, New York bathrooms are probably way worse." Satoshi checked his watch. "Aaannd school's over. Let's go to my house. You know you were going to sleep there, right?" Scout nodded, even though he had no clue. "Sure, sure. " They walked to the house and talked along the way. "As you probably guessed, my name is Satoshi. But my friends call me Mochida. Lately, everyone's been busy with a culture festival. We're gonna sell red bean soup." Scout's eyes widened "Beans? I love beans! Well, not the kind that you're thinking of." "Well, maybe you should try some." Satoshi suggested. "Maybe I will." They approached the house, and Satoshi opened the door. "I'm home!" He yelled. A girl in a dark blue dress ran up to Satoshi and hugged him. "Onii-chan, you're finally here!" She said. "Hey, Yuka." Satoshi said. "How was school." "Good. We-umm Onii-chan, who is that?" She pointed at Scout. "That's Scout. He's gonna be with us for a couple days." Scout waved. "Hey there." The girl did a short bow. "Welcome to our house! I'm glad you and Onii-chan have become friends already!" Scout smiled. "My name is Mochida Yuka. I hope you will enjoy your stay!" The girl exclaimed. "Awesome. I think I will." Scout replied. Satoshi leaned towards Scout. "Onii-chan means big brother," He whispered. "Ah, got it." The three walked into the living room and hung out for a while until it was time for dinner. After dinner, Satoshi stood up. "Scout, I'm gonna go take a bath. You'll be sleeping in the guest room upstairs. It's down the hall, to the right." Scout nodded. "Gotcha." He opened the door and put his bag down. Inside was a pistol and a book. Scout moved them aside and noticed something else. It was a glass container. He looked inside and jumped back. "Aw crap!" Inside the glass container was a small, carnivorous creature with huge, snapping teeth. The creature's body appeared to be made of bread. "Who the hell packed this in my bag?" Scout said to himself. He took the jar and threw it out the window, hoping the thing would just crawl away and dissapear. It landed, and the creature broke out of the jar, slithering towards a sewer grate. Then, he heard a scream. It was Satoshi's! Scout broke into a sweat. Did he see the creature? Then, he heard a different noise. "Onii-Chan!" Scout let out a sigh of relief. Yuka probably spooked him. Right? He waited until Satoshi was done to make sure. Nothing. Satoshi simply went into his room and fell asleep. When Scout heard Yuka's bedroom door close, he sat on the bed and grabbed something from his bag. It was an earpiece. He placed it on his ear and pressed a button. "Spy? You there?" He said into the earpiece. A short crackling noise came through, before a voice came through. "Well, hey there, String Bean," It said in a Texas drawl. Scout snickered. "Hey there, Engie. How's Egghead Central?" He could hear Engie take a swig of beer before replying. "Fine, fine. Didja get Soldier's 'present'?" Scout scoffed. "So Soldier put that thing in my bag?" "Yep," Engie replied. "He said it was 'something to remind you of America'. Scout's eyes widened. "Remind me? Oh, it 'reminded' me alright! I swear in the name of fried chicken if I ever see another loaf of bread with teeth!" Engie chuckled. "Well, you'll have no more of that, trust me. You remember the plan?" Scout put a serious look on. "Yeah. 12:00 PM. Roof of the school. Is that right?" Engie took another swig. "Correct-a-mundo, partner. Have a good night's sleep. 'Son'." Engie laughed hysterically. Scout rolled his eyes. "Up your's, cowboy!" He switched his earpiece off and put it back in his bag, along with his other things he had pulled out. Then he lied down on the mattress and closed his eyes. Yes, tommorrow night would be interesting!


	3. Chapter 3

Early in the morning, Scout and Satoshi woke up, had breakfast, and went to school. When they got there, Miss Yui and a a few other classmates gathered around. "There's our class!" Satoshi said. He and Scout walked over and greeted Miss Yui. "I'm so glad you could make it to the festival, Scout! Unfortunatley, I don't really have anything for you to help with. Unless... hmm... Scout, you look pretty strong. Do you think you could carry the bags of beans to the stand when we need new ones?" She asked. Scout smiled. "Uhh, yeah, sure." Miss Yui gave a "thumb's up". "Wonderful! Thank you!" Scout spent the rest of the day bringing the bags over to the stand. Fortunatley, the bags weren't as heavy as he feared. As he worked, he couldn't help but notice the beautiful schoolgirls who were running the stand. They all wore bright yellow uniforms and smiled whenever he brought over the bags. Scout, of course, being Scout, was quite happy about this. When the last bag was brought over, Miss Yui let Scout take a break. Scout went over to the bathrooms and opened a stall. Inside, there was a box that was labeled: "Mann Co. Scattergun". Scout opened the box and put the gun in his bag. All was going according to plan. Now, he just needed to wait. As the time neared 12:00, Scout walked the hallways and corrodors leading to the roof. He was about a couple meters away when he heard someone calling him. "Hey, Scout. C'mere." Scout turned to where the sound came from. He peeked inside the classroom and saw Satoshi, Yuka, and Miss Yui, along with 6 other students. He recognised them from the festival. What could he do? If he said no, they would become suspicious. He reluctantly walked over to the group. "Everyone, this is Scout. He helped us at the festival by bringing over the bags." The group smiled, except for one boy with blonde hair. "Kishinuma, wave!" A girl with blue hair said. The boy did a short wave. The girl walked over to Scout. "Ayumi Shinozaki. Class representative. Thanks for the help today." Scout smiled and shook her hand. "No problem. I got a good workout from it." Ayumi giggled. "Oh, and those two are Naomi and Shinohara." She pointed at two girls with brown hair, one shorter than the other. The girl with the short hair stood up and waved. "Hi there!" The girl next to her stood up and waved too. "You can call me Seiko. Naomi's single, by the way!" "Seiko!" Naomi scolded. Seiko giggled. "Oh, I forgot, you like Mochida!" Naomi was red as a beet. Scout chuckled. "And that's the class president, Suzumoto. We usually call her Mayu." A girl with a pink bow stood up. "Hi, Scout. This is Morshige." She held hands with a boy in glasses next to her. "And that's about all!" "Hey! You didn't introduce me!" The boy in the blonde hair said. Ayumi rolled her eyes. "And this is Kishinuma." The boy smirked. "My friends call me Yoshiki." Scout nodded. "Well, nice meeting you all, I uhh, gotta be somewhere." "Wait, Scout!" Ayumi said. "We were about to do a little friendship charm! Do it with us!" Scout checked his watch. "Ehh, I really should be going." Seiko looked at him with puppy-dog eyes. "Awww, please? Consider it a thank-you from us for doing all that work!" Scout's mind raced. Weeeelll... As long as it was quick, and who could say no to a pretty face? "Alright, I'm convinced." He said. "Yay!" Seiko cheered. She hugged him to show her appreciation. Ayumi took out a paper doll. "Ok, everyone. The directions are simple: Grab onto the doll, and in your head, say 'Sachiko, we beg of you 11 times. Ready?" The group was quiet for a moment, as everyone did as instructed. "Ok? Now, we pull it, and rip it! 3,2,1!" There was a tearing sound, as the doll was ripped into 11 pieces. "Ok, now we hold onto these pieces and keep them with us!" Mayu cupped her hands and put them over her heart. "Thank you, Shinozaki! I will remember all of you!" Ayumi nodded. Scout checked his watch again. Crap! He was so, totally, frickin' late! Spy was going to kill him! "Well, thanks for the cool charm and stuff, but I gotta run!" Just as he was about to run out of the room, the school started to shake with violent force. "What the-? What's happening?" Scout asked? "Earthquakes! We get them sometimes!" Miss Yui shouted. "Everyone, get under the desks! Scout, you too!" Aw crap. Scout turned to face a desk, but as he did, the ground under him opened up, and around the rest of the group. Everyone screamed as they fell down, with Scout behind them, yelling: "THIS IS BAD! THIS IS REALLY, REALLY BAD!"


	4. Chapter 4

Scout woke up to see he was in a strange, dark place. He covered his forehead, which hurt like hell. "Ahhh, my frickin' head!" He said out loud. He stood up and checked his surroundings. He was in what looked like a classroom, but not the one he remembered he was in. This one had a wooden floor which was broken up in certain parts. Nobody was with him. He opened up his bag and took out his scattergun, loaded it, and put it back in. He also loaded his pistol, and put it in his back pocket, just in case. He then took a lighter out from the bag. "Huh, feel like Pyro right now," He said to himself. He lighted it, and got a better view. A door was visible about fifteen feet infront of him. he slid it open, and walked out into a mess. In front of him was a corpse. Way more mangled than he was used to. "Dang, fella. You've seen better days, eh?" He said to the corpse. He continued through the halls, guided by his lighter. As he approached a set of stairs, he tripped and fell. Owch! Damn! Those wood floors were harder than they looked! He looked for what tripped him, and saw behind him a severed arm, blood dripping from it. "Holy crap!" Scout said in suprise. It was at that moment he heard a blood-chilling giggle behind him. Scout became filled with fear. He was ready to sprint away screaming at any moment. He grabbed his scattergun and cocked it, ready to fire at whatever came towards him. All of a sudden, a scream rang out. Two floating blue kids-one with a missing eye and the other with an almost completely missing head-slammed something straight into him, slamming him against the wall. He fell down, with the mystery object on top of him. He groaned in pain and tried to push the object off of him. That's when he realised the object was a person! "SUZUMOTO!" Someone screamed. Two people rushed over to Scout. He instantly recognised them. "Ayumi? Yoshiki?" The person said. "I-I'm ok, I landed on top of something." "Mayu, that's a person!" Yoshiki exclaimed. Mayu got off of Scout. "Scout? Oh no! Are you ok?" She asked "I think my frickin stomach's gonna pop out my ass..." Scout groaned. Mayu gasped "Oh no! I am so sorry! Do you need help getting up?" Scout shook his head. "Ahh, no need for that, I'm fine." He got up to his feet and looked at the 3 others. "So, what's goin' on here? And where did everybody go?" Ayumi sighed. "It's a long story, but basically, we think we are trapped in some kind of... haunted school." Scout nodded. "Right, right. So where are the Ghostbusters?" Ayumi gave Scout a look. "What? You can kill ghosts with like, salt and crap, right?" She shook her head. "I don't think we have any salt, and besides, that's just a myth." Scout thought a minute. "Hmmm, well, why don't we just bust our way out? Smash a window?" "Won't work. The windows here just don't break." That was when she noticed Scout's scattergun. "Uhh, Scout, what is that?" Scout went wide-eyed. Crap! Well, there wasn't any point in hiding it further. "Ahhh, that is my gun." Ayumi's eyes narrowed. "Scout, you aren't an exchange student, are you?" Scout swallowed hard. "Ahh, no..." Ayumi stepped towards him. "Then who are you?" Scout took a deep breath. "I... am... a... mercenary." "A mercenary? All this time you were a mercenary?" "Yeah, sorry you had to figure it out this way." Ayumi shook her head. "Nah, it's fine. Besides, we might need you for protection. Scout was a bit suprised that Ayumi wasn't fazed all that much. As they rounded a corner, Scout caught a glimpse of a black man with full body armor, slumped against the corner. "Is that...?" Mayu looked at Scout. "What is it?" "Demoman?"


	5. Chapter 5

Naomi crouched down in front of the bottom of the toilet, tears running down her face. Her best friend, Seiko, had hung herself under it. Now, she was alone, with no one to keep her company. She sobbed as she remembered all the good times she had with Seiko, even the peverted ones. A spirit stood in front of her, talking. "You are stuck in here, and doomed to eternal suffering," It said. Chk! The spirit dissapated, and Naomi looked around for the source of the sound. Chk! It sounded like someone was flicking a lighter. Chk! Now she was sure of where the noise came from. She went outside the bathrooms, and across the hall, sat a most peculiar person. He was covered in a red, fire-retartent clothes, with black boots, and a gas mask covering his face. He stood there, flicking the ligher switch, like it was a toy. "Umm, hello?" She managed to say. The man jumped up, suprised to hear a voice, and saw Naomi. He mumbled something incoherent, as the gas mask muffled his voice. But the wave of his hand suggested he was friendly. Then Naomi, remembering Seiko, started crying again. The man was put off by this, and ran over to her, mumbling along the way. He attempted to comfort her as much as he could, being that his voice could not be heard. Then, a voice rang out. "Pyro, vere are you, mein freund?" The man turned around, and saw another man in a white lab-coat run toward him. "Zere you are. Vhat have you been doing?" Pyro mumbled something, and put his hand on Naomi's shoulder. The man in the white lab coat approached her, saying "Guten tag, friend. Vhat is it zhat brings you sorrow?" Naomi shuddered, before pointing to the bathroom, saying "S-Seiko!" The man in the white lab coat stepped inside, and saw the troubling sight. "Ahh, I see. Hmm, Pyro, cut her down, vill you?" Pyro mumbled, patted Naomi's shoulder, and ran inside. He flicked his lighter and lit the rope on fire, taking care to make sure her hair didn't catch. The rope burned and gave way almost instantly, and the man in the lab coat caught the dead girl before she fell to the ground. Then he brought her outside. "Mein freund, you need not worry! Ze Ubermensch will fix zis girl, vis ze power of medicine!" Naomi perked up, interested in what she heard. "Y-you're a doctor?" The man nodded. "Ja, call me ze Medic!" Naomi shook her head. "But, Seiko is dead! Gone! How will you heal her?" Medic opened his eyes wide, and smiled, looking like a mad scientist. "Vatch, and learn, my friend!" He pulled out from behind his back a strange contraption, something like a spray gun attached to a nozzel attached to some kind of thing on his back. He held onto the bottom handle with one hand, and flicked a switch with the other. The machine turned on, whirring and making all sorts of electrical noises. Medic then put his hand on a lever that was fixed to the front of the machine and aimed it at Seiko's lifeless body. "Stand back, miss. This vill be an interesting...Experiment!" He said, eyes open wide in complete madness. Naomi took a step back, bewildered by the strange invention. Medic pulled back the lever, and a stream of red blasted out of the nozzel of the gun, attaching itself to Seiko. The machine let off a hum, as the color on Seiko's body returned to normal. Naomi watched in amazement as her once-dead friend began breathing again. She rushed over to her side. "Seiko! You're alive!" She said. Seiko opened her eyes. "Wha-Naomi? What happened?" Naomi hugged Seiko, hysterically crying. "Why would you hang yourself? I'm sorry I said those things back there, but I almost lost my best friend!" Seiko shook her head. "Naomi, you aren't making any sense. Hang myself? Why would I do that? Sure, you did say those things, but I know you didn't mean it." Naomi paused in mid-sob. "You...don't remember hanging yourself? Then, how did you-Oh, forget it. I'm just glad you're alive." Seiko shrugged. "Yeah, I guess I'm glad, too." Naomi looked at the man who saved her best friend. "I can't thank you enough for what you did. Thanks to you, my friend is back." Medic smiled. "No need for thanks, my friend! I am a professional! Oh, and keep in mind, my medigun has not yet been tested on people your age. Zhere may be some...Unforseen side-affects." He said, laughing. Seiko and Naomi looked at each other. "Umm... Ok." Seiko said. Seiko stood up, and the four walked down the hallway together. "Ahh, my friend in ze mask. He is ze Pyro. I think you will find zhat he has quite a fascination with...Fire." Naomi smiled at Pyro. "Hi there." Pyro waved and mumbled. All of a sudden, the ground shook again. "Another earthquake?" Naomi asked. The four stood their ground as the school rumbled with tremendous might. The ground gave way, and Pyro and Naomi fell into the hole. "NAOMI!" Seiko screeched. But it was too late. The school stopped shaking, and Medic and Seiko were left on their own.


	6. Chapter 6

A quick note before we start:

"Hey there, you stupid hippies! It's your favorite Yeti-punchin' CEO of Mann Co, Saxton Hale! Thanks for reading this story! It really means alot to me! And my wallet! And my Sasquatch rug! We here at Mann Co are churning out chapters as you read them, with lots of chest hair-growth-inducing action, comedy, and...drama? Bloody hell! I don't want drama! Bidwell, why do we need drama?" "It helps progress the story, Mister Hale." "I don't give a rat's ass about bloody stories, Bidwell! I'm gonna go punch my stress panther! Bye, hippies!"

Yuka ran along the hallway, screaming and crying. She had been seperated from her brother, and now someone was trying to kill her! The voice following behind her was demeaning and terrifying. "Yuka, come back! I just want to show you what your blood looks like!" The man behind her, eyes open in complete madness, carried a knife, with which he used to scrape against the walls from time to time to taunt her. She was about to go outside to the courtyard where she had been seperated, when she heard a strange noise. It sounded like the plucking of a string. The sound came from a room not far from where she was. Maybe whoever was in there could help! She slid the door open, and walked in, where she saw a most peculiar sight. The plucking of a string came from a man in a yellow hard hat and red overalls. He sat back in a lounge chair and strung the guitar he was holding. About two feet from him was a table with three men sitting at it, playing cards. The first man was huge, at least the size of a bear, with a bandiloier wrapped over his torso. The second man was much skinnier, with a hat and glasses on, and a coat. The third man was average size, with a helmet covering his eyes. He had a bandiloier as well. The four men looked at the girl when she came in. The man in the overalls stood up. "Hey there, kid. What's happenin'?" Yuka backed away slowly. "Now, don't be scared, I don't bite!" He said, chuckling. Yuka approached the man slowly. "What's yer name, kid?" The man asked. Yuka bit her lip. "M-Mochida Yuka." The man smiled. "Nice to meet ya. They call me Engie." Yuka sighed in relief. These people seemed more sane then Kizami, the person who was chasing her. The three people at the table turned back toward their game. "Heavy folds," Said the big man. The man with glasses smirked. "I raise." The man with the helmet also smirked. "I will raise, too!" The man with glasses looked at his friend. "You've done nothing but raise for the past three hours, Soldier!" Soldier stood up. "That is because I never lose! America never loses! I must win!" The man with glasses rolled his eyes. "Soldier, that's not how the game works! You don't just raise every single time!" Engie sighed. "Sniper, you know that's not gonna convince him." Sniper nodded. "I guess your right, mate. Soldier, you win." He stood up. "See? America always wins!" Soldier exclaimed. Sniper walked over to Yuka. "So, what's a fine little girl like yourself doin' wanderin' around these halls?" He asked. Yuka looked down. "I lost my Onii-chan," She said. Sniper looked at Engie. "What's that mean?" "Beats me." Engie replied. "But I would like to stretch my legs. C'mon, Miss Yuka, let's go find your uh, Onii-chan." He slid the door open, only to look straight into the eyes of the man who was chasing Yuka, only his skin was cut in half, like some kind of monster. "Can I... help you?" He asked. Yuka whimpered, and grabbed hold of Engie's leg. Kizami smiled. "Yes. I am looking for my sister. Ah! There she is! Yuka, what did I tell you about running away?" Engie frowned. "She don't look like your sister, partner." Kizami's eyes opened wide. "Well then, it appears you will join her!" He attempted to stab Engie, but as he did, Heavy grabbed his collar and pulled him up by it. "Drop knife, coward!" He growled. Kizami tried to stab him, but Heavy was faster. He grabbed Kizami's hand and squeezed it, forcing him to drop the knife. Soldier walked up to him. "I hope you brought a fresh pair of underwear, because I am going to beat the crap out of you, you sorry-" Engie covered Yuka's eyes and ears as Soldier proceeded to throw all kinds of insults at Kizami while beating him senseless. When Engie uncovered them, Kizami lay in a corner, moaning, and Soldier sitting at his side, holding a shovel. They walked out of the room, and Sniper closed the door. "You won't have to worry anymore about that maniac, Miss." Yuka smiled, and hugged Engie. "Now then, let's go find your Onii-chan!"


	7. Chapter 7

"So that's what happened?" Ayumi, Scout, Mayu,Yoshiki, and Demoman were in the classroom, talking to one of the ghost children. She had given Ayumi a vision of what happened to her. She and two other kids were killed by Sachiko, the girl in the red dress. They had become the pillars on which the school standed on. The girl nodded. "I can bring you back, to make the curse stop permanently, but I would not be able to get you out again." Ayumi thought about it. "We have to go back so we can save our friends and end this curse!" Mayu nodded. Yoshiki was not convinced. "Are you crazy? We could get killed!" Demoman grabbed Yoshiki. "Yarr comin' with us whether ya like it or not, mate! Ghost girl! I am a black Scottish drunk with an eyepatch an' a bloody grenade launcher! I've got nothin' ta lose but me eye! So bring it on! Ach! One sec!" He ran out of the room and back in again, holding a box of Scottish ale. "Now then. Let's do it!" Ayumi smiled. "Scout? Are you in?" Scout thought about it. "Hmmm... not like this, I can't." Ayumi frowned. "But-" Scout ran into the bathroom and found another crate. This one was labeled: "Mann Co. Baseball Bat, Mk 1". He grabbed the bat and ran back inside. "Okay! I'm ready!" Ayumi nodded. She then turned to the ghost. "Please, take us back. We want to make sure no one else ever has to edure this curse!" The girl took her hand, and in a flash, they were back. There, in front of them, was a boy in glasses. "Shige!" Mayu exclaimed. She ran over to the boy and hugged him. "Mayu. You finally found me." Morshige said. He walked over to the group. "I found another person. Not sure who he is, but he says to call him Spy. "Spy?" Scout repeated. He stepped into the room Morshige was pointing to. There, stood a man, tall, straight, with a tuxedo suit and a ski mask. "Well, well. Mister Fancypants himself. " Spy looked at him. "I see you made some friends at school, son." Scout grimaced. "Ahh, go to hell, you fantastic bastard." Spy checked his watch. "You are late. The mission started around three minutes ago." "Late? I think we're past that point, Spy." Spy's eyes perked up. "What do you mean, past the point? This is the mission!" Scout was thoroughly confused. "Spy, what are you talking about? What is the mission?" "The mission, is to go here. We would teleport to this location on top of the roof." "And what would we do here?" Spy scratched his head. "I...don't know. Those were the instructions. "

"Huh. That's weird." Satoshi and Naomi were walking through the halls, with Pyro close behind. She had woken up with Pyro next to her and met up with Satoshi. Now, they were roaming the halls, searching for Seiko and Medic. "So... he brought her back to life, you said?" He asked in amazement. "Yeah, it was really crazy. But of course I was happy so see her alive again." Pyro kept clicking his lighter, and when a flame came out, he mumbled in amusement. Unfortunatley, Satoshi's shirt was closer to the flame then he thought, and it caught fire. Pyro, trying not to draw attention to it, attempted to put it out. "Umm, Pyro? Would you stop tugging on my shirt please?" Satoshi asked. Pyro mumbled in frustration. As he watched, the flame turned into two flames, and started making their way up his shirt. Pyro saw this, and pretended to trip and fall on Satoshi, his gas mask suffocating the flames. "Oops, sorry, Pyro. Are you ok?" Satoshi helped him up. Pyro mumbled and put his hand up. Then, he saw two figures walking towards them. Pyro mumbled again and pointed. Satoshi and Naomi looked to see what he was pointing at. It was Seiko and Medic! "Seiko! I knew we would find you!" Naomi exclaimed. "Ja, mein freund, do you require ze healing? You took quite ze fall." Naomi shook her head. "No, thanks. I'm fine." Satoshi walked over to Seiko. "So, I hear you've come back to the land of the living, Shinohara." Seiko giggled. "All thanks to this guy!" She pointed at Medic, and hugged him. "Ja, no need for ze thanking, friend. Just doing my job. Ah, hello Engineer." Everyone turned to see Engie, Soldier, Sniper, and Yuka walk over. "Onii-chan! There you are!" Yuka hugged her brother. "Well, doc, I think that's that." Sniper said. "Not exactly, Sniper. Why vere ve teleported here, and who had us go here?" Satoshi looked at Medic. "Wait, didn't you do the charm?" Engie scratched his head. "What do you mean, charm? We used a teleporter!" Naomi looked confused. "Then, who sent you?" Engie thought about it. "Oh no. Gotta be." "What? Who is it?" Seiko asked. "Merasmus!"


End file.
